castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunting Generals
This page gathers all generals which are useful for Monster Hunting. Generalities about Monster Hunting Generals ● Even more than their abilities, your generals stats are extremely important; it's actually the most important factor in the damage you will deal to monsters, much more important than your own player stats. The main reason for this is that general stats and equipment stats increase your damage linearly, no matter how high the stats go; while your own stats have diminishing returns. You can learn more about it on this page: Monster/Damage and Healing. The full attack stat of your general alliance is taken into account when attacking monsters, while only 30% of the defense stat is factored in. Consequently, Aggressive generals are better for Monster Hunting, as their attack stat is higher than those of the Defensive or Balanced generals. ● That's also the biggest reason why promoting your Monster Hunting generals is extremely important: it gives a huge stats boost. Try to promote them to 5 stars at least. ● Chaos Gems can further increase you alliance stats with the "Aggressive General Boost" power (and can also provide additional Critical Hit Chance). ● Generals with a "+Attack vs. Monsters" ability increase your own player attack, not their own attack. They are only truly useful in your Monster Hunting alliance if your player attack stats is rather low. If you have over 5000 attack (including bonuses), this ability won't increase your damage by a lot even against the toughest monsters (and basically won't change anything aginst weaker monsters). The reason for this is that monsters have "Breakpoints". ● Usually it's much more efficient to have 3 generals with 3 different abilities in your alliance. Because when linking generals with the same ability (for instance two "+% Critical Hit Chance" generals), only a certain percentage (sometimes as low as 17%) of the abilities of the 2nd and 3rd generals are then transferred to the total of the alliance ability. Check the General Alliance page for detailed information. Best General Alliances Edit (Sept. 2019): Moonlight Dragon has been introduced and could replace Dolomar in all the suggested alliances below, as he gives the same +Critical Chance bonus but also gives +Critical Damage in addition. However, for now his availability is very limited, and a highly promoted Dolomar will remain better especially because of the stats difference. As of March 2019, those are the General Alliances that are considered the best for Monster Hunting: ● Barbarus - Dolomar - Sahar If your player attack stat is low (roughly < 4000) and/or if you can't afford to get Monkey King. ● Barbarus - Dolomar - Monkey King If your attack stat is too high for Sahar to bring a significant benefit. And even then, if you can afford it, a highly promoted Monkey King may bring more value. ● Malekus - Dolomar - Monkey King or Malekus - Dolomar - Barbarus If you don't mind spending a lot of money! Malekus is the best Monster Hunting general, but it's only because of his stats. He has basically double the amount of attack and defense of any other Aggressive general. For him to be of use, you need to promote him to at least 3 stars. Otherwise his attack won't go higher than the attack of another Aggressive general promoted to 5 stars. That means getting at least 4 copies of him, and he's an Epic Treasure Chest general. It should aslo be noted that thanks to the Mystic Emporium, Favor Generals can be promoted up to 8 stars. This requires a lot of time and/or money however. But if that's something you want to do, then Kaiser might be better than Dolomar in those alliances, as he is much easier to find in the Mystic Emporium. An 8 stars Kaiser would bring a bit more Critical Chance and better stats than a 5 or 6 stars Dolomar. However we don't know what the future holds and we can't know whether Dolomar may become more easily obtainable one day. General Alliance stats example To show you how high the stats of a good Monster Hunting alliance can go, here is an example of the stats of an alliance with 3 Aggressive generals, all level 79 and promoted to 5 stars, with the master having the "10% hero equipment set bonus": Barbarus - Sahar - Dolomar �� 2747 attack / 1621 defense One general on its own (Barbarus) has: 1621 attack / 953 defense (with the 10% bonus). This is without any "external" boosts, in particular the "General Boosts" from Chaos Gems (which can give very significant boosts). With all generals level 80 and 8 stars, the stats would be: 3866 attack / 2291 defense With Malekus, it would be much higher. On his own (no alliance) at 5 stars, he already has 3219 attack / 1836 defense. At 8 stars, he would have 4074 attack / 2346 defense. Note about General Associated Equipment: Only the Master of your alliance benefits from the "10% hero equipment set bonus", as well as from the other bonuses provided by these pieces of equipment. For instance, if you put Sahar second or third in your alliance, whether you have 3 of her pieces of equipment or none of them won't change anything. She won't get the 10% stats bonus nor will you get the +1% Critical Chance if you have the Apep's Guard, for instance. Thus, unless a general is the Master of your alliance, there's usually no reason to buy their associated equipment. Generals List Favor Generals are usually considered much better options than Treasure Chest generals as they can be promoted a lot more easily. Promoting a Treasure Chest general to 5 stars (or more) could cost enormous amounts of money. Critical Hit Chance increase Notes: *Dolomar is the Favor General which provides the best Critical Chance and thus is usually considered the best option for Critical Chance. **At level 80 promoted to 5 stars, he gives about +25.43% Critical Hit Chance. +Attack vs. Monsters Notes: *Sahar is better than Sorkan. Her ability is a tiny bit better but most importantly, she requires a lot less hero XP to level up. **At level 80 promoted to 5 stars, she gives +3080 Attack vs. Monsters Cleave / Monster Hunter / Extra Monster Damage Notes: *Barbarus is clearly a better option as he is Aggressive. **At level 80 promoted to 5 stars, he gives about +21.7% Extra Monster Damage. Other Critical Hits related abilities Notes: *Straticus can fit as the third general in your alliance behind Barbarus and Dolomar (for instance) if Sahar's ability is not good for you. However he's mediocre compared to Monkey King. **Moonlight Dragon's ability is a lot better and he can also be used as the Secondary Link. Depending on your alliance, generals levels and promotions, he could also completely replace your Critical Chance general in your alliance. *Banthus Archfiend's ability looks really great on paper, however sadly he needs to be the master of the alliance for it to work. This means two things: you can't combine him with Barbarus, Maalvus or Orc King to increase your Critical Hit Chance on a 600 or even 1000 stamina hit; and as you will probably have Banthus only at level 4, putting him as the alliance master will decrease you alliance stats a lot and thus decrease your base damage a lot. The Critical Hit you will make with him won't be remarkable. All in all, it's not advised at all to roll the Oblivion Treasure Chest just to try to get him. **Miri Bladebourne works probably the same way and has a much less powerful ability anyway. Power Attacks multiplication Notes: *These generals need to be the Master of your alliance for their Power Attack ability to work. *They enable you to use more stamina at once. The biggest stamina attack button in the game is 200 stamina. With Barbarus or Maalvus, you can use 600 stamina at once if you want. And 1000 stamina at once with Orc King. *You use more stamina and deal more damage proportionally, but the damage dealt by the monster to the party health remains the same. By using these generals, you will have less damage to heal and will save energy. Siege Notes: *These are not extremely useful generals and they definitely shouldn't be part of you main alliance; but if you rolled them from a chest, why not use them! Using resources (Crystals, Hero Potions...) on them is not advised however. Other Notes: *Monkey King and Beast Master abilities become a lot more powerful when these generals are promoted. Their ability progression thanks to promotion doesn't follow the usual rules. *Monkey King should probably be the third general in your alliance if you use him, as he is a Balanced general and has less attack. *Malekus can be the best Monster Hunting general. See Best General Alliances section. Notes *In the tables the "Lvl 54" column is mostly here to show how the ability evolves past level 4. This doesn't indicate the max value of the ability as the max level is 80 and many generals can be promoted to 5 stars or even 8 stars which makes the values even bigger. *Calculate the damage per stamina you deal and see where your damage is coming from with this spreadsheet: Castle Age: Monster Damage and Healing - Monster Damage Calculator *Useful related links: **Monster Hunter build guide **Monster page **Ultimate Monster List *See the Guild Battle Generals page for a list of Heroes with Guild Battle related abilities. Category:Heroes Category:Monster Hunting Hero